


Take me away

by TinkerMel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerMel/pseuds/TinkerMel
Summary: You were pissed of but luckily your boyfriend the god off mischief was there to take you mind off things





	Take me away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get out my frustration of yesterday.  
> I imagine Loki would be more than happy to help take your mind off things

You were beyond pissed off.

Your friend is treating you horribly, but you can’t say anything because they will take it as you are the one in the wrong. All in all, it’s a toxic friendship but sometimes they can be alright. So, you were torn about what to do. Right now, however you were mad.

You wanted to scream to the high heavens but no. You did the worst thing you could do possible.

You bottled it up.

You could be set off at the littlest thing and unfortunately for you. You were dating the trickster god.

*

“Penny for your thoughts darling?” Loki was lounging on your bed while you paced the room.

“Not now Loki. Or I might snap at you for no good reason.”

“I’m sure I can handle it.”

You stopped and stared at him. He didn’t back down.

“Loki don’t test me.”

“What’s wrong? Am I bothering you?” he smirks

“I have half the mind to climb on you and kiss that smirk off your face.”

Loki grins and makes a come-hither gesture. That was all you needed to start you climbing up his long lithe body.

You straddle his thighs and push him down into the stacked-up pillows.

Loki was clearly happy to be the instrument of your venting and release.

You lean down and place a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away and smiling.

“Not to be a stickler but that is not what I imagined.”

“Oh no, of course not. I just getting warmed up.” Your hands slip under his shirt to trace his ribs.

“Ah darling, be careful there. You know I’m ticklish.” Before he can think about moving your hands. They are gone and so is your shirt. “Now that is more like it.”

He tries to sit up to kiss you, but you push him down again.

“I don’t think so Loki. You may think you will be in control tonight, but you are far from it.”

You pull at his shirt until he gets the idea and removes it. The shirt is thrown to the floor and instantly forgotten.

“I’m all for a change of roles.” Loki rest his hands on your thighs, rubbing the inside of them with his thumbs.

Damn him but two can play at that.

You lean down again nipping at his collar bones. You move up to his neck. This time you were determined to leave marks on his pale skin. Loki prided himself with his flawless skin but this time it was payback.

You reach the juncture where neck and shoulder meet and start to suck marks on that pale pale skin. You feel his breathing hitch as the first mark is placed.

“Fuck. You little minx. I should have been expecting something like this.”

You pull away admiring the marks you made.

“You are forbidden to use magic to heal or cover them up. It’s only fair.”

“As you wish.” He smiles devilishly at you. Almost like he was egging you on.

“Oh, we are just getting started.” You grind down on his pelvis and was greeted with a moan.

“You’re a horrible tease.”

You scoff.

“Pot calling the kettle black. Look who is talking.”

“Not that I don’t like talking to you but are you ever going to kiss me properly or will I have to take back control.”

At that you ground down once more, before he could even make a sound you swallowed up his moan in a deep kiss.

His hands slide from your thighs to your ass, willing you to move again during the kiss. You a glad to oblige. You set up a rhythm. His hands massage your ass, as you grind down on him, all the while fighting for dominance of the kiss.

Loki wins. He always does but in a way. You win too because he is completely hard by your ministrations. You both pull away panting. He makes light work of your bra and other unnecessary articles of clothing. Same goes for his own. Soon you are both completely bared to one another.

“You got …” You didn’t even finish your sentence before he pulls a slight of hand trick and summons a condom and lube. “Fuck, someone was prepared.”

“For you darling. Always.”

You pull him up for another kiss this time slightly slower but no less needy.

He doesn’t know how you did it, but you took the condom out of the packet during the kiss. Safe to say you never cease to amaze him.

You prep him and sooner than he thought you were slowly lowering yourself on him.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me.”

“Just the way you like me.”

“You know it.”

You set a slow agonisingly slow pace. Just to readjust to the size of him again.

“Loki?”

“What is it?”

“Take me away from this pain.”

“Anything for you love.”

He sits up and resting one hand for leverage behind him. He curls the other hand around your back, so it rests in between your shoulders. You are chest to chest as you lift up then sink down on him again, causing you both to moan. The pace quickens but just enough to make things interesting. After you wanted this feeling to last.

Loki starts meeting you with thrusts of his own. He swallows away your moans with passionate kisses. Which you gladly return.

This pace was going for about 10 minutes before you started shaking with need to reach your climax. Loki was intuitive enough to notice this change in you. Soon you are riding him faster and he meet you with each thrust.

“I need to … Loki please!”

“I’ve got you darling.” Holding you carefully he flips you both easily, so you were on the mattress and he was above you. He starts thrusting harder, he can feel the tension in your thigh as you egg him on further. To be honest he wasn’t that far off either.

You start to contract around him feeling your climax start to peak. A few more thrusts and you fall over the edge of completeness, with Loki not far behind. He thrust a couple more times then, stills in you. Having ridden out his climax. As he pulls out he kisses you to keep you in the moment with him.

“Thank you for that. You know just what I need.”

“Anything for you love.”

Loki climbs off the bed and discards of the condom. He makes his way to the adjoining bathroom only to come back with a damp cloth. Both your bodies are sweat slick. He takes his time running the cloth over your stated body. You hum in a pleased and happy way. He disappears for a few minutes into the bathroom only to return looking slightly fresher.

“I just want to sleep now until tomorrow.” You say getting under the covers. Loki climbs in next to you.

“How about a long nap? as we still haven’t had dinner yet.”

You curl up on your side and yawn. He drapes his arm over you and moulds himself to your back.

“Fine but you are cooking tonight.”

He chuckles. He is about to say something back, but he notices that your breathing and evened out and you were fast asleep.


End file.
